


Again

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [20]
Category: Star Trek AOS RPF
Genre: Actor RPF - Freeform, F/M, Het, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twentieth day of Christmas' for [](http://loveflyfree.livejournal.com/profile)[**loveflyfree**](http://loveflyfree.livejournal.com/), because I love her like that. :)

She hadn't realized it would be this hard, seeing him again. Not after all the time that had passed. But the second she laid eyes on him, her breath caught in her lungs and stayed there for what felt like an eternity.

His eyes crinkled as he greeted Chris with a broad grin and a hug that was full body. She knew that from experience. When Karl did something, he threw his entire being into it. Which meant hugs that wrapped around you like a warm, secure blanket.

And the sex... God, she couldn't think about that.

Then he was in front of her, still smiling that smile. "Zoe," he said, his voice still able to send a shiver through her, and his eyes softened.

"Karl," she said, pleased that she managed to sound calm, normal.

Before she could say another word - before she could breathe - he swept her up in a tight hug, body pressed to hers in a solid line, and she had to bite her lip hard. His lips were soft as they touched her ear, his breath warm against her neck, and she shuddered into his grip.

"You look good," he whispered as he let her go.

All she could do was nod and smile, and that smile felt shaky, thin. She wanted to say something, but no words came to mind. No words that would work. Then the moment was gone, and all she could do was watch as he turned to say hello to Simon.


End file.
